Re: Quest for the Heart - A Kingdom Hearts Story
by robertkellett
Summary: A fallen hero lost in a dark city. A best friend wanting everything normal again. And a girl hoping to find the pieces of her lover's heart. The three warriors of light go one another quest, one guided by a force both familiar but unknown all the same. As the saying goes, may your heart, be your guiding key... (Spoilers for Re:Mind and KH3's Ending)
1. Awakening

**_Hello everyone! This story is alive and kicking once more! Gotta thank Re:Mind for the spark of inspiration to reboot this project. Yes, this is a full-on rewrite of the original narrative, so new worlds, new friends, new foes and more! You don't have to read the original narrative to gather what's going on, but for a specific Master of Masters, you will notice a few differences between this take on him and the original narrative's take on him. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy and going to suggest a few music tracks for the various action scenes. The first one is the Yozora Battle Theme, with the second being 'Vs. Data Young Xehanort'. _**

* * *

_I've been… Having these strange thoughts lately… _

Sora's eyes slowly opened, body limp and tired as the night sky shone down on him. The soothing waters beneath him soothed tired legs, ones that have been trudging across wet waters for well over what felt like days. Bright blue stared intently at the sky, hoping for answers.

All his life he's felt a sense of peace knowing… "My friends…" _Are my power. _But how could they be power, if one cannot feel them in their own heart? "...Are gone, aren't they?" Sora thought in defeat, arms laying limp as his body refused to get up.

The night sky's endless sea of stars faintly flickered, almost pleading the Keyblade Hero to get up. He closed his eyes, right hand over his heart. _Do you still feel me… Kairi? Riku? _Something in his heart sturred, pushing the young man to his feet. Slight pain coursing through him, Sora slowly continued his endless walking.

Unlike his other adventures, the only sound entering Sora's ears were the ones of his own footsteps. No jolly conversations with his companions Donald and Goofy. No new friends sharing about their fantastical new world. And no voices in the back of his mind, composed of brothers and sisters, pushing him to press on. It was just Sora, and no one else. The foreign silence reminded Sora of his moments in… _Station of Awakening, right? _

He paused as faint memories of how his first journey started causing him to laugh, even smile somewhat. What a rush of excitement, fighting that massive titan of a heartless as a mere teenager. And this familiar location was like an old friend, somewhere he returned to surprisingly often.

"Is anyone out there?" A voice, one Sora recognized spoke from the distance. His body perked up, hopeful it was a friend. He rushed toward the voice, excitement at a chance home spurring him onward. Every step caused a grater ripple beneath Sora, the water echoing across the vast field before him. The ripples stopped suddenly, Sora nearly a few feet away from a shocking face. "Wait… Yozora? You're here too?"

Standing before Sora, was a face he recognized from his visit to Woody and Buzz's world. The guy was from some action game and looked shockingly similar to Riku. Even down to the similar hairstyle and outfit, but differences were clearly visible. Instead of blue and yellows, it was all blacks. Everything on Yozora was a shade of black, except the young man's eyes. They were a strange blue and red, each eye a different color. But the young man was surprised to see Sora himself, face visibly shocked.

"How do you know me?" Yozora's voice spoke, stepping forward a few steps. Sora tilted his head, tapping his chin thinking of a way to explain himself. "...And this isn't even what I really look like, as I take on this form when…" He looked to the side, eyes seemingly lost.

"A world I visited, you were a game character. You looked pretty cool," Sora beamed, folding his arms and giving his trademark smile. Yozora didn't look amused, his face forming a scowl. "No, seriously, your game had mechs and you tried saving a girl. That's what…" Sora's eyes suddenly went wide and he rushed toward Yozora, grabbing him by the shoulders. "_You _were the one! The one that girl told me about!"

He harshly shoved Sora back, but the later quickly bounced to his feet. "I guess you lost your mind, don't blame you though." He looked up at the sky, folding his arms and tapping his foot. "I would be too if I was stuck here for a long time."

"I'm not crazy, I'm telling the truth," Sora said in defense, arms now to his sides. Yozora's face formed a thin line, folding his arms and looking right at Sora. "Anyway, my name is Sora and it's nice to find a familiar face. Thought no one was here…"

Yozora visibly stiffened, slowly backing away. "You can't be Sora… You look nothing like him." Yozora clenched his right hand, it shaking violently. Sora tilted his head in confusion, but he noticed Yozora's hand. Sora frowned, feeling yet another battle coming. "And you know about Stella…" He turned toward Sora, left hand equipped with a crossbow pointed square at him. "I want answers."

"Were in the same boat!" Sora flicked his wrist, summoning his Kingdom Key. "I'm trying to find my way back home too! Instead of fighting, let's work together to get out of here." Sora pleaded. His body feeling so lethargic, he wasn't confident about his chances of winning. Quickly looking over his keychains, he only saw two he could clip on. _And my magic is running low… And I have no items… _

Yozora said nothing as the world around them shifted. Instead of the watery ground, it was a familiar station of awakening. _I'm… In my heart, then? _Sora thought in confusion, but soon, that also shifted. Walls were shattered around the two warriors, exposing a vast city. Cars were bustling, a strange building saying '104' stood tall in the distance and everything looked clearer somehow. _No, this is another world. _Sora grit his teeth as Yozora charged into him, eyes firm with conviction. "I will save you, no matter how it's done."

"Yeah, killing me after I _died already _is going to bring me back," Sora blocked his series of blows, giving a lazy shove to press Yozora off him. "Great idea genius!" Sora clipped on the Ever After keychain, feeling a familiar surge of magic come over him. Entering its form change, he dashed a number of times to avoid Yozora's seemingly endless barrage of arrow shots. The warrior landed in the battlefield's center, Sora lifting his staff high as his phantom clones shot a surge of light at him. Yozora took every blow but looked as if that did nothing. _How strong is this guy? _Sora clipped on his only other keychain, flicking his blade to use the Nano Arms.

The nano-bot infused sword kept up with Yozora's ruthless strikes and the forms useful nano-shield helped greatly with his gunfire. But Yozora simply hovered in the air, aiming his crossbow right at Sora. He stood guard, a flash of light overcoming him.

Sora looked at his right hand, readying a Firga spell… Only for his keybalde to be gone! He looked up, seeing Yozora wield the fabled weapon. "H-How are you doing that? That's my weapon!" Yozora simply smirked as he mirrored Sora's combat stance. Sora rolled out of the way for the first few blows but was hit with a finisher. Sora stumbled backward and was now inches away from falling off the building. Yozora was coming closer and Sora was utterly defenseless. _We aren't in my heart, we are in a city… _

Closing his eyes, Sora backflipped and free-fell into the city. Yozora's eyes went wide but he shook the confusion off, rushing after his foe. Sora's eyes focused, feeling his inner-flowmotion trying to figure out how to land. He charted a path across the sea of cars and flagpoles. Closing his eyes, he opened them and shot forward, moving like a lightning bolt. He landed on the busy streets after spinning on a flagpole. "Clever, but I still got your weapon."

Sora turned around, seeing Yozora inching ever closer to him. "That's what you think…" Sora held out his hand, focusing on _his _weapon. Doesn't matter if he was the chosen one or not, the keyblade was _his_. But after moments of staying still like an idiot, his weapon didn't return to him. "...Oh, come on!" Sora groaned as he started wall-running on the side of a nearby building. Yozora shook his head as he used his weapon to shoot a stream of ice and fire magic at Sora.

Sora's speed outran the magic but felt his legs giving out. He tripped over himself and fell face-first onto a black car, it moving as if it wasn't hit. Yozora was giving chase, warping between cars and other objects in his way. Sora grit his teeth as he planted his feet firmly into the car, trying to find a way to fight back. _No keyblade, no flowmotion… _Sora clenched his chest, hoping…

As if someone heard his call, his lovable dream eater friend Meow Wow. The cuddly buddy charged into Sora and using his mouth, pulled him off the car and into the streets. "Thank you, pal. Mind giving me a ride for a bit?" The creature made a cute little meow and laid on his belly. Sora hopped on and they charged ahead.

"You can't keep running forever _Sora_," Yozora shouted, throwing his weapon right at Sora. He saw Yozora vanish but in a flash, he appeared and roundhouse kicked Sora right off Meow Wow. Sora stumbled into a building, his body slowly getting on one knee. He saw his dream eater tackle into Yozora, but he slashed at the little guy. "You are sending your pets to fight? How pitiful." He made one final slash… But it did nothing as Meow Wow grew massive in size before jumping in the air and crashing into Yozora, exploding into literally hundreds of dream eaters. They kept attacking Yozora, causing him to drop his sword.

Sora used the last of his strength to grab the blade, focusing on its inner power. It turned back into his Nano Arms, Sora feeling familiar strength coming over him. He focused on healing light, letting a Curgra soothe his wounds. Yozora looked worse for wear but he still stood strong. Wiping some blood off his face, he summoned his sword and cross-bow once more.

Sora charged into Yozora, using heavy strikes and powerful combos to send him flying. Bystanders finally noticed the battle, seeing Yozora fly into a nearby projector. They screamed seeing Yozora fall to the ground, a pile of glass surrounding him. Some screamed while others simply stood back and watched the fight. Sora shot a surge of ice forward, using a frozen stream to slide across it. He rolled out of the end of the trail and threw his keyblade at Yozora, trying to use one of the Raid attacks he used to pull off as a kid.

It worked, with Sora grabbing his keyblade before Yozora could steal it again. He grinned at Sora as he closed his eyes. Sora prepared for another major attack but something struck Yozora knocking him out cold, odd green magic coating him. He collided into the ground, body laying limp. Some people went around him but as Sora was going to check on him, someone touched his shoulder. He turned around, seeing a familiar face. "Cloud? What are you…"

"No time to explain, come with me," Cloud ran into an alleyway with Sora following. The two kept running, before stopping by a hidden doorway. Cloud slammed his metal hand into the wall, exposing the doorway. In the doorframe, was another familiar face and one he didn't recognize. "You wouldn't believe who I found here."

"Sora?!" Tifa hugged him, happy to see her second favorite spiky swordsman. "It's been too long." She let go of him and turned to the tall man next to her. "Barret, this is the guy that helped find Cloud."

"Well, I'll be. Thanks sport," He ruffled Sora's head with his rather strong hand. "But let's get inside fast. Don't want to use my gun hand on anyone again." Sora didn't argue, running inside and not looking back. He found a crate to sit on and simply took some much needed deep breaths. He looked at his hands, and they suddenly started trembling.

_It's… Happening again. _Sora thought in defeat. He was back at square one.

* * *

Yozora ignored the crowd around him and walked in annoyance. He knew time was limited in this world, and he lost his chance to get answers. _He escaped. _Yozora was no fool, he knew someone helped Sora. _But… The man's name is Sora. _He paused, eyes locked on his black boots.

As if reflecting his mind, heavy rainfall started falling down, painting the city streets with dark blue. Yozora simply looked up at the sky, seeing the same dark blue watching over him. Finding a cozy wall to lean on, the Commander basked in the familiar city's calming winds and scent.

He closed his eyes and felt a pull toward the light… "Nah, it's not time yet." A knowing voice spoke to him, causing Yozora to open his eyes once more. A man in a dark black coat was next to him, leaning on the wall as well. "Told you saving Sora was going to be a challenge."

"And your name is Sora too. Interesting how that's the case," Yozora frowned, arms folded as the man threw back his hood. It was a dark reflection of the young man Yozora just fought, but he had a rather large scar across his face and his blue eyes shined with a twinge of red only the sharpest could see. "You really don't know where Stella is?"

"Nope, but you will find out only after you save Sora," The man spoke, wagging his finger around. Yozora wanted to strangle the man, but as a commander, he knows how things work. _Must win the war, not the battle. _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah, you get it, don't you?"

"Just know that your 'target' is somewhere in this city now." Yozora got off the wall and walked into the pouring rain. "And I want answers, so not sure if I can 'save' him the way you wanted anymore."

"Eh, do what you must kid," The man replied, making Yozora freeze in his tracks. The man put a hand on Yozora's shoulder. "You might not see me for a bit, gotta get the ball rolling soon." Yozora was going to ask 'for what' but he vanished before anything was said. Yozora alone in the rain, simply trudged onward, ready to use his power to save his love. One way or the other.

_Is any of this for real? I don't understand…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Realm of Light, the sun was setting over Merlin's little hovel he called home. It had various magical symbols and whatnot, making it clear to any who pass it in the restored Radiant Garden whose home it belonged too. But despite the wizard being absent, the house was packed with many.

At each end of the room, someone was doing something. Hanging by the couch, was Yuffie who was mindlessly playing with a shuriken and yawning every few minutes. By the desk, was Cid, impatiently watching his computer station and fiddling with his goggles, toothpick moving around his jaw. Leon was sitting by the computer, patting Riku on the shoulder, who's eyes were bloodshot red.

To say the Keyblade Master was glued to the machine was an understatement. _How do people play these things?! _Riku thought bitterly as he yet again saw a digital recreation of his best friend die to an organization member… Young Xenhort making a mock pose as if to insult Riku beyond the grave.

He rubbed his tired face with fingerless-gloved hands, feeling a cramp coming on. Getting up and stretching his body, he turned to Leon, who gave him a blank look across his scarred face, as if understanding his frustration. "There is a reason I let Cid handle the tech around here."

"Well you kids can't use a computer without breaking anything," The technician spat out, taking out his toothpick and glaring at Yuffie, who was now snoring loudly. He sighed and turned back to Riku, giving him a toothy grin. "Tell ya, what kiddo, I why don't we cheat the system a bit."

Riku felt his eye twitch, whenever it was from frustration or just tiredness, he couldn't figure out. "You… You had an easier way to do this?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Cid just sat in the computer seat and punched in some codes, opening up a menu to unlock some kind of 'Limit Cut' mode. Riku rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the small text. "Set some modifiers so Data-Sora doesn't get his butt handed to him anymore. You got regenerating health and some other doodads."

Riku sat back down in the chair, seeing Data-Sora having a larger health bar, more magic and a bunch of items. "This… This helps." Cid just gave Riku a thumbs-up. Riku closed his eyes and steeled himself for another grueling few hours. Aerith coming in with coffee and sweets for everyone helped as well, in addition to waking up Yuffie who scarfed down most of the sweets. Riku took a much-needed sip of his coffee and focused on the battles, only seeing Young Xehanort, Xion and Ansem left.

Using the cheats that Cid enabled, Riku was able to get through the battles, but not without mouthing a few words a Master shouldn't utter. After landing a final blow to Data-Ansem, the screen went blue, everyone seeing a loading bar come up. "Guys! I think we…" The screen went black, everyone's jaws dropping. " I didn't break it, did I, Cid?" _Sora is the one that can't use tech. _Cid sat back down, pushing Riku out of the chair as he frantically typed some code.

"Oh, hello!" A familiar face popped up on the screen, being that of Tron. The man looked different than Riku remembered, as he was in all blue instead of the black-digital armor. Then again, those were the sleeping worlds where it could be the past or future… Focusing on the digital man, Tron looked around what seemed to be a digital room he lived in. "Huh, it seems that looking through the Organizations data unlocked something." He typed into his own computer, a keyhole of all things opening up. "If only Sora was here, he could help me. Was good at unlocking these."

"We gotta Data-Sora, Tron. Why not take him with you?" Leon suggested, with Tron looking through the files, summoning the data version of his friend. Data-Sora gave a thumbs up and used his digital Kingdom Key, opening the door. He jumped into the newly opened portal, with Tron following suit. The gang huddled around Cid's computer though, simply saw the screen turn black again, showing a 'Now Loading' bar that seemed stuck.

"Well, that was a whole lotta nothing…" Cid sighed in defeat, earning a pat on the shoulder from Leon. Yuffie just groaned, throwing her hands in the air and pouting. "Come on lass, it's not like you spent the past three days copped up using this fangled keyboard."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly fun seeing my best friend die over and over again," Riku continued, earning a guilty smile from Yuffie. "I'm gonna get some air, give me a call when new information comes." Cid saluted before turning back to the screen, with Arieth rubbing her chin as she watched Riku leave the house.

The sky showed the bright sun setting, stars fighting to show through steam various engines were emitting. Riku leaned on a nearby wall, letting the sights and sounds sooth his busy mind. Little kids were playing near the rebuilt water fountain, men and women were chatting to and fro as they enjoyed sea salt ice creams and even Donald's nephews continued running a shop, looking decidedly older than he remembered.

_The Worlds are at peace… _Riku took solace in thinking that, eyes drifting to the sky, a lone star shining brightly above him. But the cost of this peace wasn't lost on Riku, and the other Guardians as well. He closed his eyes as the memories of that fateful day played in his mind.

* * *

The joyful sunrise of Destiny Islands and the bright glow surrounding everyone didn't mask the looming tension that suddenly rained on everyone's parade. Kairi was not sitting next to Sora, who promised to return safely, anymore. She was sitting by herself, on that tree, Riku fondly remembered leaning next to his best friends. Before his mind could catch up with his body, he dashed toward Kairi and pulled the crying girl into a tight hug.

"He… He's gone." Kairi said through muffled sobbing. "He's gone… Because of me…" Kairi continued crying, her hands gripping Riku's chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. Riku just held on tight, eyes threatening to tear up too.

Donald and Goofy huddled around the two, saying nothing but joining in on the hug. The former started sobbing, his voice hard to understand. The later though just had a firm grip, eyes closed and a frown firmly on his jaw. "Our half-pint is gone, I told ya we should've come with him, Donald."

Donald didn't respond, simply hugging tighter instead. Riku felt the two knights release their grip on Kairi and himself, simply looking soberly at the confused onlookers. Riku drifted his eyes across all his friends, new and old, and felt a wave of emotions.

He expected Roxas, Xion and Ventus to be the most torn up, considering their connection to Sora and they were, the trio frowning, crying and worried respectfully. But he was shocked at the utter rage present on Aqua's face, blue eyes glaring harshly at her armored heels. Terra simply put a hand on her shoulder, eyes closed as guilt seemingly took over his brown eyes.

Turning to Mickey, the small master simply closed his eyes and held his large gloved hand over his heart. Mickey said softly, "May your heart be your guiding key, Sora…" but no one seemingly heard him. The most confused in the group were Lea, who just worriedly hugged his friends and Isa, who just frowned as he studied the odd group he was now a part of. The Twilight Town trio was just unsure how to even react, deciding to just flat out leave and wait for more answers.

"Do you feel him, in your heart, Kairi?" Riku asked, fear in his voice as he knew the answer to the question. Kairi pulled back, looking right in Riku's strong eyes. She shook her head, him tilting his head down in defeat. _I… I don't feel him either. _If they, Sora's own best friends and the _reason _he went on his many adventures, can't feel him, he must be truly gone.

* * *

Riku sighed as the memory came and went. The past year hasn't been too great either, he reflected. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus venturing into the realm of darkness didn't result in any new leads, though Riku thought to explore the realm again itself wasn't the best choice. The pure look of fear in Aqua's eyes before leaving with her friends wasn't lost on Riku, taking a deep breath in the hope she and the others made it out okay.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exploring the past worlds Sora went too were the wiser of the options, Riku figured. Sora made many friends, more than Riku could count on two hands, so _someone _has to have a clue there. And knowing how Mickey told him about how close he used to be with the knight and court mage, Riku figured bonding with long-time friends could be good for Mickey.

As the sky turned darker, Riku's mind then drifted to the Twilight Town group, unsure what to make of their progress. Roxas and Xion letting their friends study lost memories they shared on Sora… Now aware of _what _exactly went down while Xion was with the Organization, Riku can safely say both Xion and Roxas would rather they _never _speak to Riku again. So he only has offhand information from Lea and Isa, the two said nothing was found.

The last people that drifted into his mind were Namine and Kairi, both making his heart restless for very different reasons. He clenched his chest, wondering if his 'other self' is the reason for his newfound attraction to the memory witch, but Riku and Namine have been talking often via the Gummi Phone, sharing different guesses on where Sora could be. _Among other things. _Riku thought in amusement, commenting on his poor art skills and training her how to use magic.

To say she was an important person to him the past year was an understatement, being one of the few things keeping the Keyblade Master sane as Kairi… Just the thought of his other best friend made his heart ace, frowning at himself. Knowing personally how failure can make one feel, Kairi's crushed her. She felt personally responsible for Sora's death when it was that _man's _fault to begin with.

Deciding to let Inzo and Ansem the Wise study her heart, Kairi went to sleep for nearly a year. _And they haven't made any progress… _It seemed to be a pattern, everyone doing what they can to find Sora but getting no result. The sky turning a dark blue, Riku wondered if this was all wasted time, if they should…

_No, Sora wouldn't give up. He would keep looking for me and Kairi, or anyone of his friends for that matter. _Riku shook the negative thoughts off, letting the spirit of his best friend snap some sense into him. No matter how assinine or confounding Sora's actions were, he still followed his heart. _And that's what I'm going to do. _

"Why are you just standing around?" Riku heard a female voice speak out to him, turning to his right and seeing a pink-haired woman standing next to him. She had a hand on her hip, brown eyes studying Riku intently. Her attire took Riku aback somewhat, a small red cape draping her back with matching white and gold solder-esc clothing and brown boots matching her warrior look. "Leon told me to keep watch… What's with that look?" Her eyes narrowed, noticing Riku's eyes were drawn to her odd-looking gunblade.

"Just… Thinking about my friends," Riku answered earnestly, folding his arms and relaxing as his companion's eyes softened. "Name's Riku, take it you are new here? I guess I am too now that I think about it…" Riku laughed softly, earning a slight grin from the woman next to him.

"I'm Lightning, nice to meet you." She answered briskly, though her tone was lighter than before. She leaned on the wall as well, following Riku's line of sight, seeing the other town's people roaming around. "I'm… Looking for people too, so I can understand that lost look you had."

Riku's eyes widened for a moment before they relaxed. "I'm sorry you are in the same boat too, though as my friend always told me, trust your heart and let that guide you." Lightning gave Riku a blank look, Riku sending one right back to her.

The door to Merlin's house opened with Leon looking around for Riku, finding him hanging out with Lightning. He paused for a moment, before a dumb smile was on his face. "What?" Lightning and Riku said in unison, causing Leon to shake his head.

"Nothing… Just wanted to let Riku know someone showed up with news." Riku nearly bounded off the wall, walking toward Leon in a brisk pace. Lightning just looked on, curious more than anything. "Come with me." Leon turned toward Lightning, giving a thankful smile. "I will stand guard soon, almost done here."

"Good, want to resume my search soon anyway," She turned toward Riku, holding out her hand. He took it and shook her hand. "Good luck finding your friend."

"Same to you," She nodded and when Riku let go, she went off into town. "I think she'll be okay." Riku said aloud, earning a sigh from Leon. The two went into Merlin's house, the night sky shining over it.

* * *

_W-Where am I… _

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, a bright light exposing itself. She got on her feet, feeling as if her body was soundly sleeping for a full year. Shaking her head, her bright blue eyes focused on her surroundings, being somewhat similar to that sky world she found… "Sora! Are you here?!" She shouted, a strange panic coming over her. Her sneakers slammed against the watery surface as she looked everywhere, not finding a familiar head of spiky brown hair anywhere. Kairi sighed, sitting on the watery surface and resting her tired hand on her palm.

She recalled what brought her here, to this strange heavenly world… Her heart traveling endlessly. _But I'm alive right now. _She clenched her hands into fists, feeling magic coursing through them. _I guess cause I'm sleeping, this must be a dream, huh? _She figured, standing back up and looking around, wondering what to do.

"You are lost, aren't you princess?" Kairi turned around, Destiny's Embrace in hand as colorful flowers came and went. She saw a hunched-over man in a black hood, body trembling at _who _this man was. "What? You acting like I'm the boogie man or something kiddo."

"X-Xehanort?" Kairi stuttered, trying to keep a strong posture. The hooded man sighed and stretched his back, loud cracking sounds echoing across the land. The man stood tall, stretching his arms around playfully. "Who… Are you, then?"

The man tapped his chin, seemingly ponder. "Would you believe in a crazy idea?" Kairi raised an eyebrow, standing her guard and readying her magic. "Picture this…" The man started walking around Kairi, hands behind his back like a master of some kind. "You fight a few years, go on a couple adventures and think, maybe, 'Hey, maybe I can relax and just be a normal kid again', right?"

"I… Could relate to that idea," Kairi replied carefully, unsure where he was going with this. The man made a small chuckle, sounding eerily like Sora's laugh. He turned toward her, wagging his finger in the air.

"Now, imagine being asked to, say hypothetically, of course, go on _one _more adventure, cause some jerk from the past discovered _time travel_." The man covered his face, seemingly making a shocked expression. "I know, sounds stupid. But life is very stupid and we both know that."

Kairi caught on to the man's bitterness in his voice, almost recognizing it. It sounded _so _similar, but different at the same time. "Are you talking about Xehanort?" The man clapped mockingly, causing Kairi to scowl. "A lot of us Guardians had to fight him, so why are you so bitter. It's not like _you _died trying to defeat him."

The man paused, hands dropping to his sides and a flash of red coming from his hood. "Says the girl that caused the chosen one to die." The man's tone was bitter, full of bile and rage, alarming Kairi. She backed away, but the man marched forward. "You could point your finger at pretty much anyone; the useless masters that failed to teach you correctly, your friends that couldn't see the bigger picture and _keep _a princess of light out of the war, or the evil men that wanted power and nothing else." He stood right in front of Kairi, hand on her shoulder and oddly enough, his rage was gone. "But you didn't ask the chosen one to give up his existence. He picked that forbidden path." Kairi tried looking into the man's hood, seeing familiar brown eyes and some brown hair that…

"S-Sora? Is… Is that you?" She asked, her voice small. Kairi used her hands to slowly pull his hood back, but he gently grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"There are a lot of people named Sora out there, so maybe you found the wrong one this moment," The man answered, Kairi's hands returning to her sides. She closed her eyes and started crying, a bundle of emotions dancing inside her heart. "Hey, don't cry. I think you will like what I'm about to tell you."

She wiped her face as the man snapped his fingers, the world around them shifting to Destiny Islands, a warm sunset shining down on the two of them. The man walked toward a tree Kairi could recognize a mile away, following him as he sat down. He patted a spot, Kairi jumping on it. The two simply watched the orange glow paint the blue sea, enjoying this moment of silence. She turned to the man, wondering what he was going to tell her. He seemingly looked lost himself, but Kairi couldn't tell from that damned hood masking his familiar face.

"Sora… Is currently in a tricky spot this moment," The man started, hands clasped together. "What I'm going to say, will likely start yours and Riku's journey to find Sora, or not. It's up to you if you're both willing to follow a path I'm going to open up."

"I _will _find him. No matter what." Kairi said proudly, clenching her hand into a proud fist. The man simply ruffled her red hair, causing Kairi to pout. "I'm not a child…"

"Have a lot of students, and you remind me of one of them is all," The man said softly, his voice nostalgic somewhat. "If you remember what Sora and Riku experienced in… I hazard to call it a real Master of Mastery Exam, but it _was _something I guess…" Kairi looked toward the man, getting his attention. "Anyway, those two explored the Sleeping Worlds, helping people within those worlds, regardless of _where _in time they took place." He wagged his finger, shaking his head slightly. "Time travel is a whole can of worms no one wants to deal with, but if you are to find the fragments of Sora's heart, you have to find each one. As he found yours."

"His… Heart is lost?" Kairi asked, with the man nodding in response. "Sora…" Being split apart so violently, was not an experience Kairi would wish on her worst foes. Not even Xehanort. Everything just _ends_. No pain, no emotions. Literal nothing.

"...Yes and no, as I had a friend of mine… Discover the largest fragment of Sora's heart." He turned toward Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder. "The rest of his fragments are on the world's marked on this map, I happened to find on my way here." Kairi took the paper the man held out, looking it over and seeing various stars lighting up. "Not sure _what _worlds they are, as I've never visited them before."

She clenched the paper with both her hands, closing her eyes in relief. _I… I can find him now. _"Thank you so much!" She hugged the man, causing him to freeze for a moment before awkwardly patting her back.

"I'm not much for touchy-feely, but will accept your hug this once kiddo," Kairi let go and hopped off her seat. "But something's gotta be in it for me too, you know? Equal exchange and all that." Kairi nodded, but felt her skin crawl as the world shifted around them. The two were now in the Keyblade Graveyard, the man slowly walking toward a large black box. "See, I'm kinda… Sleeping in here this very moment. Not so cozy you would imagine."

Kairi noticed a rather large lock on the box, her keyblade summoning out of her control. She blinked seeing the weapon in her hands, the tip of it glowed a bright white. "I… I don't know. You look like Sora but… You are dressed like _them_." Kairi gave the man a critical look, him only responding by having hands behind his back and chuckling.

"You are a _smart _one, aren't you?" The man replied, making a dark laugh to himself. "At least you can see both sides of the coin, Kairi." He simply held out both hands, white and dark forming in each one. The left, Sora's Iconic Kingdom Key. The right, the blade Vanitias wielded, the Void Gear. He spun them around playfully before lugging the Kingdom Key over his shoulder and lazily holding the Void Gear. "How about we have a spar and you can see why I should be outta that box, sounds fun?"

Kairi readied herself, nodding at the man as he charged at her. His strikes nearly sent her flying but a carefully timed reflectga shield blocked his dual-strike combos. Kairi slid back and dashed endlessly, avoiding lethal strikes and pillar of light the man was sending her way. The way he fought shocked Kairi, unable to do more than merely dodge and avoid his attacks.

_If he's… If he is like Sora, I need notice his weaknesses… _The man's footwork seemed sloppy, using jumps and glides to move around the battlefield. _Why can't he stay still? _Kairi pondered, eyes locked on his black boots. She aimed her keyblade at them, shooting a volley of ice and water at them. The man nearly jumped out of the way, but Kairi used the stream of ice to skate across it, using a power Lea taught her about.

Her body flowing with kinetic energy, she spun around like a top, landing her first blow on the man. He flew into a nearby rock, gasping for air for a moment. _Now! _"Please work!" She threw her keyblade at him, warping to his position and bounced back and forth like a pinball, landing many blows before finishing her combo with a powerful Ragnarok attack.

Kairi dashed away before he could counter-attack, but the man seemingly was spent, hand on one knee and only having the Kingdom Key in his grasp. "Impressive… So you _are _ready for the battle ahead." Kairi watched as the man slowly walked toward her, only stopping when he was a foot away and stabbing the Kingdom Key into the ground. "I think you earned this, need all the help you're gonna get.

She blinked, looking at the weapon jabbed into the earth itself. The man gestured her to walk toward it, picking up the blade and it glowing a radiant gold. Holding the large key-sword, it vanished, only leaving a faint keychain in her palm. She clipped it on her Destiny's Embrace, the blade transforming into the very blade Sora used time and time again. "I have… A part of him with me, everywhere I go now." She waved the weapon around a few times, the tip glowing brightly. She aimed it at the large box, a beam of light shooting right at the lock.

"And look at that! You actually did end up opening that thing. Thanks, kiddo." The man made a bow, his form vanishing. The world did as well, Kairi looking up at the sky and seeing it turn into a midnight blue before everything went dark.

* * *

Kairi bolted out of her chair, blue eyes frantically looking around. "Oh my! Guards! Get Ansem the Wise at once!" She faintly heard Ienzo shout frantically, but Kairi simply looked at her palm, seeing the very map the man gave her. "What… Is that, young Kairi?" He asked cautiously as Kairi passed him the map. She didn't see stars like in her dream, but odd numbers scattered across the paper. "This… Kairi, where did you get this?"

"Found it in my dreams," She replied, getting to her feet and gently pulling out the IV's attached to her arms. "I… I need to find Riku, we need to find…" She fell on her knees, exhaustion coming over her. Ienzo caught her, the man's lab coat swaying somewhat as he helped Kairi up. She saw his exposed blue eye study her worriedly, but a warm smile from Kairi seemingly helped him calm down.

"What's with all this…" A rather loud, annoying voice entered the room, being that of… _Even was it? _The man matched Ienzo with his look, right down to the blue neckerchief and white lab coat, but his somewhat short blond hair and critical light green eyes stood out like a sore thumb. But his cold glare toward Ienzo softened seeing Kairi's tired face. "Young Kairi, you woke up. I'm shocked, frankly, usually we have to…"

"She's panicked enough, don't scare her with the details," Ienzo said softly, earning a scoff from Even. He turned toward Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder, the other hand rubbing his chin in thought. "...What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if she lost anything sleeping that long… Her eyes seem fine, though a bit more dilated for my liking. Skin is pale as could be… But her vitals seem fine…" Kairi backed away, waving her hands in slight embrasement. "I'm just checking if you are okay, miss."

"I know you were excited about studying her heart, I was too, but she's awake now," Ienzo said honestly, earning a nod from Even. Ienzo walked toward his computer and typed in the numbers on Kairi's map, trying to decode whatever was on it. Even just kept a close eye on Kairi, causing her to throw up her hood in embarrassment. _I hate doctors… _

"Well, I'll be…" Even said in surprise, seeing the restored map on the computer screen. He stood next to Ienzo, the latter continuing to type in code. "It seems that paper Young Kairi found was a map of some kind. Fascinating… Maybe _this _was the key."

"I'm going to print a copy that a Gummi Ship could process, as maybe…" Ienzo was about to comment but a loud noise was coming from outside. Various errors were popping up on the computer screen but Ienzo managed to print the decoded map before static started coming out of the keyboard and sending the three flying back.

Kairi rushed toward a nearby window, seeing a large… _Oh no, it's Darkside! _The familiar heartless was something impossible to forget. The very creature that ravaged her home all those years ago. She grit her teeth and summoned the Kingdom Key, rushing out of the lab to confront the monster.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap on Chapter 1! It feels great writing in the Kingdom Hearts universe again... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should release soon. Stay tuned :). **_


	2. A New Organization

_**Back at it again with another chapter! Sorry if this is a shorter one but I wanted to put out something before I moved on to the big battle at Radiant Garden. This is a different 'take' on the first secret ending of KH3 (with the Foretellers and Luxu's appearance). So happy about the feedback this has gotten thus far. Thank you for sticking with me :). **_

_**I highly recommend you play the track 'Destati ~ Organization XIII Cutscene' theme, as it really sets the mood. **_

* * *

In the Keyblade Graveyard, a battle concluded that was fated to happen, leaving the fabled battlegrounds abandoned once more. At least, that's what should have happened. Four figures slowly walked across silent paths, their booted feet stomping the pathways they moved across. Eventually, they huddled around the tired body of a man in black, carelessly leaning on a large black box as if he carried it for eons.

The man, his hood covering a scarred face, smirked seeing old friends once again. "Now, take it you know why I summoned everyone here?" He narrowed his sole eye, sighing in slight irritation. "Well, mostly everyone."

"What is this madness?!" The first traveler spoke up, his booming voice somewhat echoing beneath a rather large bear mask. His yellow and white robes gently moved from the dusty winds, betraying the rage his masked eyes portrayed. His hands clenched into tight fists as he marched toward the hooded figure, who simply threw back his own hood. Xigbar made a toothy smirk towards his former friend. "You summoned us after… After we all endured such _torment _Luxu!"

"Now, calm down Aced, lashing out isn't going to give us answers…" A woman with a snake mask said gently, Invi's voice seemingly soothed Aced's rage. A faint smile forming on her lips before a thin line formed on them upon seeing Luxu. Her blue robes and a calm posture masked whatever anger she could've had. "But answers _would _be appreciated, old friend."

"Yeah," The next figure commented, his voice more boyish than Aced's. He donned brownish-grey robes, having a more playful posture. "But Invi's right, we did deal with a lot… Never found that 'traitor' mentioned in the Book of Prophecies." He lamented, his white leopard mask looking down somberly at his feet.

The final figure of the four simply folded his arms as he stood inches away from Luxu… Xigbar, his white unicorn mask and simple presence towering over Luxu. "I trust you will be honest with us, considering the four of us are tired of lies uttered by you and our former master." Ira's voice wasn't booming like Aced's but carried the authority of a leader.

Luxu back up slightly, holding his hands out and letting out a tired sigh. "Come on guys, you are acting like _I'm _the bad one here." He said harshly, continuing with, "I lugged around this stupid box for _eons _while you four slept like babies. And you think I like this body?" He gestured to his black robe. "Kinda sick of the black coat by now."

"You were the Master's favorite, so you get no sympathy from me," Aced spat, folding his arms unamused. The other four remained silent as Luxu simply summoned the No Name Keyblade, earning shocked looks from the group. "So _that _was the keyblade…"

Luxu looked over his newly possessed No-Name. A genuine smile formed on his face as he brushed his gloved hand over it. "I've missed having a Keyblade, tell you that much." He looked at the box and tapped it with his free hand. "Now, our _favorite _person of the hour is gonna wake up soon, so say ready to say hello to our teach."

"W-Wait a second," Gula stuttered, a rarety for the Foreteller. "Our Master is in _that_?" Luxu nodded, looking around the group to gauge reactions. "It's a shame Ava couldn't be here with us…" He said somberly, earning a collective silence from the group. Luxu even bowed his head, as if honoring her death.

"She… She will show up when the time is right," Luxu said softly, his sole eye looking guilty. "You could blame _me _for her not being here right now, but just like the old coot and his band of idiots, she will be restored soon enough."

"Old coot?" Ira asked in confusion but Invi simply patted his shoulder, as if to say 'don't bother asking'. The black box slowly glowed, with Luxu gesturing everyone to step back as the lid opened up. Coming from the box, was a man donned in clothing that shocked Luxu, his sole eye wide as could be. Spiky brown hair, somewhat messy from bed head, showed itself first. His head turned toward the group, scarred blue eyes narrowing intensely before they became soft. He vaulted over and landed with grace on the ground, his rugged yellow combat boots nearly bouncing from the impact. Patting the dust off him, the Master of Masters, stretched his sore muscles with a grin on his face. "Master…"

"Okay, this isn't right," Luxu said in frustration, he jabbed his keyblade right in the Master of Master's chest. "You look _just _like the kid. And I am _not _dealing with 'another' Sora after dealing with one for this long." Luxu kept his glare with 'Sora' going, until the later's grin became dark, standing tall with hands behind his back. Luxu backed away, familiar with that dark expression. "M-Maybe I was mistaken, after all, it's been eons and all that…"

The group bowed right away, a surge of fear coming over them. Master Sora kept his glare before turning around and letting out a deep breath. He swung his keyblade at his students, everyone ducking as a wave of light struck _something_, as a loud scream got everyone's attention. "H-How did you notice us?" A faint, witchy voice uttered. The group looked toward the voice, seeing Maleficent in her dark robes on her knees. Sora turned his attention toward a rock, simply muttering 'Stopza' as the cartoonish cat Pete froze mid-run.

"One moment students, need to take care of some pests," Master Sora gave his iconic smile, calming the foretellers down as he stood before the downed witch of darkness and her bumbling fool. "Listen, _idiots_, I'm not in the mood to play repeat again. Get out of my way or I end you both _right _now."

"I-I'd listen to the kiddo, he's no weakling," Pete said in utter fear, his voice trembling. Sora felt pitty for the idiot, letting Pete out of his Stopza spell and Pete tripping as he ran off into the sunset. Maleficent simply spat out black, clawing at the ground as her body shifted into that of her dragon form. Master Sora frowned unamused and simply pointed his weapon at her, letting a powerful beam of light utterly eviscerate the dragon. All that was left, was a gust of darkness, that of which Sora used a weak Aera spell to get rid of. He turned back to his students, them in utter shock at their master's display of power. Master Sora simply looked around, hands folded behind his back and had a warm smile on his face.

"So, time to go over our plan of action," He snapped his fingers, making five pillars of ice appear out of the ground beneath each foreteller, the five now suddenly sitting like students in a classroom. "I owe my return to an old friend, one I'm pretty sure Luxu is well aware of."

Luxu's eye went wide once more before he sighed. "You tricked the Princess to use…" Sora mouthed 'yep' and held out his hand, forming a heart symbol. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the old coot tried activating Kingdom Hearts. You and your friends prevented him from doing any real damage."

"Ah, attentive as always. No wonder you are my favorite sometimes," Sora winked, earning a grown from Luxu. "Regardless, this heart… Is Sora's." Master Sora crushed the heart, leaving fragmented pieces hovering in the air, a total of eight. "See, _this _piece is currently in a little world I hand-crafted. It has a lot of charming people, so he's got good company." Master Sora waved his hand around, making a single string connect the other heart pieces. "But the rest of his heart is fractured. Going down the forbidden path is a hefty price, glad I never had to do that."

"But you… Were… I guess _are_, Sora… Right, Master?" Invi asked, her mask hiding the genuine confusion on her face. Master Sora gave her a faint smile before shaking his head. He started pacing, something she and the others recognized whenever he was in deep thought.

"...Remember the lessons about World Lines?" He asked earnestly, earning collective nods aside from Luxu, who simply folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I'm from a different worldline than the one _this _Sora comes from." He pointed at the now empty box, everyone turning toward it. "I needed to come to this worldline, but I didn't know _how_. But I found a brilliant idea to make my heart sleep in a safe little place. But considering I didn't have a nobody or heartless, I couldn't be reformed so easily like our old friend, right Luxu?"

Luxu stood up, body trembling. "Y-You were the one that he talked with, weren't you?" Master Sora nodded, pacing once more but a frown was on his face this time. "Talk about small worlds…"

"Tell me about it, didn't know the guy would… Go _that _far. Just gave him some pointers! But nope, he had to torment innocent students and make them suffer unimaginable horrors. What a fool." Master Sora looked toward his pupils, seeing heated glares burning a hole into his skull. "...I'm not much better but _anyway_, the point is his little war gave me a chance to hop into this worldline."

Ira tapped his chin, pondering a thought. Master Sora grinned, knowing the thinker of the group was already at work. "Master, you want us to gather these heart fragments before others do, is that my understanding?"

"Correct!" Master Sora replied cheerfully before his face became more stern. "I had to tell the Princess of our plan sadly, otherwise I couldn't be here with you all right now. You know, scratch one's back and they scratch yours."

"You have plans for the girl," Invi said knowingly, with Master Sora remaining tight-lipped. Invi tried reading his trustful face, but his blue eyes didn't give any answers. "...Is this linked to Ava not being with us?"

Master Sora looked at his boots, a frown evident on his face. "...Yes, sadly. Unlike your hearts, which went to sleep upon the original Keyblade War, poor Ava kept looking and looking," He closed his eyes and opened them, a dark red taking over his blue. "Unlike myself, who willingly joined with their darkness, she didn't."

"Darkness?!" The group shouted in unison, except for Luxu, who just laughed heartedly. He slapped his knee seeing those familiar red eyes.

"I can't believe it, so _that's _what the moody one was talking about," Luxu wiped a lone tear from his eye, Master Sora's eyes turning back to their original blue. He coughed, composing himself once more.

"With all that explained, it's time to send you all out on some fun adventures!" Master Sora said gleefully, everyone standing up as the icy seats melted. "Invi and Gula, you two are too go to _these _worlds." He passed them special charms, them radiating a bright light. "They are Sleeping Worlds, so they act a _wee _bit differently than a usual one." Both nodded as they pocked the charms. He then walked toward Aced and Ira. "You both, are going to keep the other Sora occupied. Not sure how long a new friend of mine will be a 'challenge' to dear Sora. After all, if he shares my name, he's _bound _to be powerful."

"And let me guess, we are going to continue pestering the kid's friends, huh?" Luxu said in slight annoyance, with Master Sora simply throwing his arm around Luxu, ruffling his hair. "Come on, you know I hate that…"

"Nah, you love it champ. But yes, the fun times continue, whenever you like it or not," Master Sora grinned as he walked toward the box. "But come every one, I have some gifts for you all." The foretellers followed, standing feet away from the box as their master dug through the seemingly endless abyss. He carelessly threw a few key chains, the foretellers gabbing them as they came down like rain.

Luxu simply stared as his Master had a bunch of books in his arms. "I think we are all sick of books, Master." Master Sora tisked at his pupils attitude, passing each book to the Foretellers.

"Before anyone asks, everyone's pages are the same. We need to be on the same page this time out." He finished handing the books out, everyone flipping through them. "This _should _fill you all in on this worldline's worlds and people. It's not too different from my own Worldline, aside from… Well, stuff I don't want to talk about." Luxu saw Master Sora's eyes darken for a split second before they were bright once more.

"Interesting…" Gula mumbled, seemingly lost in thought. Invi looked equally interested. Ira and Aced just flipped through it as they shoved the book into their robes. Luxu just tucked the book in his robes as well, figuring he knew the story. Master Sora gave him a knowing look, making Luxu raise an eyebrow but he shrugged the thought off.

"Now, to keep things from getting too confusing around here…" Master Sora threw on a black robe and fixed on a familiar hood, feeling snug in the anti-darkness coat. "Luxu, we don't mention to the kiddo's who I am just yet, they are recovering from stress after all."

"But I'm sick of my robe, so I'm wearing my old get up, got it chief?" Luxu commented, with Master Sora holding his hands up on defeat before finishing fixing his robes on. He turned toward his students and held out his arms. Everyone stood still, unsure of what he wanted. "...You want us to hug you? Come on, we are adults."

"Yes, we are. But I haven't seen my family in years. Come." Master Sora ordered playfully, with everyone huddling around him. Gula and Invi broke down, sobbing slightly holding on to their master. Ira simply relented, while Aced only half-heartedly reciprocated the embrace. Luxu was shocked at how at peace he felt. Faint memories of his past life played, part of him happy at his master's return, even if he shared a familiar face.

The group hug ending, everyone went off on their unique missions, leaving only Luxu and Master Sora alone. The later simply brushed his gloved hand over the box, frown hidden beneath the hood. "...This is going to be your toughest mission yet, are you ready?" Luxu was taken aback by his Master's stern tone. "We… We are going to have to pull off some questionable things, to restore balance."

"So you really are trying to do what the old… What Xehanort failed at. What changed your mind?" Luxu asked earnestly, leaning on the box with his arms folded. Master Sora closed his eyes, going into deep thought.

"Not… Exactly Xehanort's plan. But he _was _right," He turned toward Luxu, determination present on his cloaked face. "Someone needs to lead this worldline. And if not him, then _a _Sora."

"_A _Sora…" Luxu repeated before he scoffed. "You want the kid's heart so you can become him in this worldline." Master Sora remained silent, before shaking his head and clasping hands behind his back.

"One of us will be the ruler of Kingdom Hearts when all's said and done." He held out his hand, making a Corridor of Darkness. It's darkness poured into the Keyblade Graveyard, Master Sora focused on the portal. "May the best Master win this race." He entered the portal first, with Luxu looking up at the sky blue sky, before closing his eye and following his master.

* * *

_**Before I move on to review responses, some context as to why I more or less spilled out the Master of Master's plan instead of keeping it a mystery. A big issue with the original narrative was how I wasn't super clear on if the Master of Masters was a good person or bad person. With this, I hope I made it very clear the kind of character I'm writing this time out. **_

_**I responded to everyone via DM's but some more detailed responses, considering a few guest accounts left review (thank you guys for that :D!)**_

_**hcbnc - Yeah, those Data Battles are waaaaay to difficult, so wanted to play up how Riku would react doing them. On Standard, I imagine they aren't too bad. But Proud? I got my a** handed to me hard. Hoping to actually finish them one of these days...**_

_**Guest - I have a LOT of grand battles envisioned. This story is more or less both my take on an 'intermission' game (ala Dream Drop Distance) and a mainline title (KH4). So you will see grand stuff happening. **_

_**Hero of Neutrality & 7 - Thank you :). **_


	3. A Challenge of Sorts

_**Back again with another chapter! This one actually went through some initial changes for the battle scene, but it turned out better in the end as a result. Highly recommend the following music tracks for this chapter; 'Unforgettable - KH3 Version' and 'Kairi's Theme - KH2.5' for the two major scenes. **_

_**To respond to the last Guest Review, thank you :). Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D!**_

* * *

Kairi knew many things. Always be nice toward others, put up a game face when a challenge occurs, helping your friends is important… And leaping into action is a good idea. But she sometimes hated the fact, she took things literally from time to time. _Why did I jump out of a window?! _She thought in panic as she was freefalling out of the rather large lab room she was just in.

She quickly shot a stream of ice from her Kingdom Key, landing on her rear as she slid down the continuous path of ice. Many heartless started circling her, but she quickly got to her feet and used Flowmotion to keep balance. Channeling her inner light, she carefully made shoots toward the weak shadows in her way.

As she landed near the area's fountains, she took a moment to calm herself, trying to spot the Darkside creature. _I didn't feel any darkness when I first got here… Or when I was sleeping. _Kairi pondered cautious, having both hands gripped tightly on her keyblade. Maybe it was her waking up that caused the heartless attack? She _is _one of the New Seven Lights after all…

Kairi quickly shook the thought off, shaking her head as narrowed blue eyes saw people came her way. She relaxed as some of the faces were familiar. "Glad to see you are okay." Riku was the first to speak, hugging Kairi in relief. She hugged him back, glad one of her best friends was with her. They let go of one another, with the other Restoration Comette members standing behind Riku. "Can't believe we got a heartless attack now of all times…"

"Tron's security system hasn't picked up on any darkness readings since Xehanort's defeat," Leon said darkly, grip on his gunblade tight as could be. His scared face turned toward Yuffie, the ninja nodding as she vanished into the shadows and scouted ahead. "You two, come with me and Arieth." Riku and Kairi nodded as they joined the seasoned warrior and the resistant mage.

The four walked carefully up the large stairs, fending off the weaker heartless as they sprung out toward them. Kairi knew Riku and Leon were warriors, the former from experience and later from stories Sora told her. But Arieth using both magic and staff to fight impressed her, giving her a sense of confidence somehow. The two warriors walked on ahead as the group found the waterworks, a stream of water beneath their feet as the tunnel seemed endless, leaving Kairi and Arieth trailing behind.

"You okay, Kairi?" Arieth asked gently, with Kairi nodding though she winced as her body felt stiff. "Here, let me heal you, it's never good to just rush into danger." She used a Curaga spell, soothing Kairi's sore joints and body.

"Saying that from experience?" Kairi asked, curious more than anything else. Arieth giggled, her voice sounding like soft bells. "When I first meet you, I didn't think you could fight like that."

"You should have seen me on Midgar, oh how many adventures I went on with Cloud and Tifa…" She closed her eyes, smiling fondly at a memory seemingly. Arieth sighed though, a frown on her lips as she looked toward the ground. "Hope they are okay, haven't seen them in a long time."

"I'm sure they are fine, they both sound strong," Kairi said with confidence. Arieth smiled at Kairi, grateful at her words. They walked in content silence as they caught up with Riku and Lion, the two standing guard with weapons drawn. Kairi moved past them, eyes wide as could be seeing a familar sight. "Riku, that's…"

"Now now, it's too early to be spilling the beans on my who I am, Princess." The Master of Master's joked, wagging his finger as he walked oh so casually in the frozen-in-place Darkside. "I just wanted to thank you personally for waking me up! And what better gift, then a test!"

"That's… Not how gifts work?" Kairi asked confused, but Riku stood before her, eyes narrowed at the hooded figure. "But _you _brought that thing here?! You should know how dangerous that heartless is Sora!"

"S-Sora?" Everyone in the group said in shock, but the hooded man. He simply tisked and shook his head. Kairi put a hand on Riku's trembling shoulder, trying to calm him down. Looking toward Aireth and Leon, they simply appeared confused more than anything.

"You called guys?" Sora's voice spoke, appearing in a static form before the group. Kairi blinked, rubbing her eyes wondering if they were playing tricks on her. "Oh, I'm not the real one, just a data version Cid made. Nice to meet ya!" He waved at the group, before turning toward the Master of Masters. "Oh, come on! Another one of the Organization? Just took down all of the guys…"

"...This is just priceless." The hooded figure chuckled, walking right before the Data-Sora, the latter of which was in a combative stance. "You guys missed the kid so much, you made a data clone of him." The figure stopped laughing, simply flicking the Data-Sora's head and making his form vanish into nothing. "The original is better, but he's gone! So, I dunno."

Riku and Kairi gave one another a knowing look, anger flaring in each other's eyes. "We can handle him, you guys take down the Darkside." Leon and Arieth nodded, leaving Kairi and Riku to contend with the hooded intruder. Riku was the first to strike, charging forward after a darkness-fueled dash and landing a heavy three-hit combo. It was simply blocked, with the Master of Master's grabbing Riku's blade at the tip and shoving him backward. He stumbled for a bit before going into a roll, then leaping in the air and shooting a stream of Dark Firga.

Kairi threw her Keyblade, now back into it's Destiny's Embrace form, into the Master and warped right in front of him. She landed a spinning strike, pushing him back. The Master made faint clapping before holding out his hand, shooting a surge of water at Kairi. She rolled away from the attack, with Riku jumping over the wave and landing with a downward thrust strike. The Master blocked the attack, this time using his Keyblade. It mirrored Sora's Kingdom Key, but it was far more chipped and rusted than Sora's. The Master simply swung the blade, counting the attack and using a gust of wind to push Riku and Kairi back.

The two gripped their blades, giving each other a confident grin. Kairi stood still, pointing her keyblade at the ground. Riku jumped to the spot she pointed at, with Kairi launching him in the air with a pillar of ice. Riku then proceeded to launch a volley of lightning at the Master, causing him to stagger. Following up on the magical strike, Kairi charged ahead and continually warped back and forth, landing blow after blow.

"Now!" Riku shouted, with Kairi jumping into the air as the two made a cross-slash, one of light and one of darkness, right across the Master. The two huffed from the surge of magic they spent but smiled seeing their attacker on a single knee. "Where is Sora?" Riku asked with demand, pointing his blade right at the Master's neck.

"Don't play tough guy with me, know it's all an act, Riku." The hooded man simply chuckled, ignoring the slight wavering of Riku's glare. "You are a guy that got everything in the end, but still upset your friend is gone. How funny!" Kairi wanted to speak, but Riku held up his hand, eyes glaring at the man. The Master got to his feet and dusted off his coat. "You got the Master title, which really means nothing in the end. You got the girl, well, not really but her Nobody is better than nothing am I right?" Riku's fist clenched, slight darkness leaking out of it before he took a deep breath. "And you lived. While he didn't." The Master was right in Riku's face, red eyes glaring daggers at him. "Sounds perfectly fair, huh?"

"What. Do. You. _Want._" Riku hissed, his voice sounding so unlike himself. Feeling angry herself, she shot a ball of light right at the Master, sending him right on his back. "Kairi…" She jumped on the Master's chest, keyblade pointed right at his head.

"You… You aren't who I thought you were if you are talking to us like this," Kairi started, rage in her voice barely contained. "What are you after?" The Master vanished beneath her feet, nearly making Kairi stumble if Riku didn't catch her. The man was now feet away from the two, holding his hand out and making a Corridor of Darkness.

"I wanted… To test you both. The 'Master' of Darkness and the Princess of Light. And you won!" He snapped his finger, the heartless around them vanishing in an instant. Many hearts were floating in the air, looking almost like falling snow frozen midfall. "I must take my leave, but I hope to see you both again soon." He was going to enter but paused, holding up a single finger. "Right! Almost forgot…" He clapped his hands, two laser blasts from out of nowhere hitting Yuffie, who collapsed as inches away from the Master. "The ninja's in this world are useless…" And like that, the mysterious attacker vanished.

* * *

After cleaning up the remaining heartless around Radiant Garden, Riku and Kairi sat near a round table Merlin set up in his home, with the others having various degrees of emotions on their faces. Leon looked simply confused, unsure what to even say. Arieth merely preyed, eyes closed and hands clenched tightly. Yuffie just grumbled, holding an ice pack on her rib and mumbling curses. Cid just was at his computer, typing away to fix Data-Sora's code and printing the information Tron gathered earlier.

But Riku and Kairi looked the most torn up, the former having a downcast look at the table. The latter, however, just had a fire in her eyes. _Sora…_ Anger and Sora weren't things usually linked together in her mind, but for this moment in time, she was _pissed, _to say the least. Her mind pondered as to why Sora, any Sora for that matter, would go _that _far to trigger someone.

She wasn't stupid, so when the man uttered those harsh words to Riku… She felt his pain. Looking over to her other best friend, she just felt old guilt eat up at her. She deeply cared about both boys, but her heart always belonged to Sora. _Did… Does he still feel hurt by that? _Kairi pondered seriously, before shaking her head. _No, he would have told me. _They did keep in touch during her training with Yen Sid as Sora went on his world tour to learn the Power of Waking; it would have been a good time to mention to her any unsaid feelings.

What upset her the most through, was the man flaunting Riku's master title like it was nothing. _Does he not realize how much guilt Riku feels over the Mark of Mastery? _Kairi could read a room pretty well, but the short visit back home the three had tension, to say the least. Sora didn't care in the slightest, he was just happy to be with his friends. But Riku _knew _that Sora was robbed of something he rightfully earned after saving the world twice at the time.

"...He's trying to make us hate Sora and each other." Kairi mumbled, but Riku's head bolted toward her hearing that. Kairi blinked at the intensity of the emotion in his green eyes but continued speaking. "Why bring up… _That _stuff to us specifically? He could have mentioned anything, but those things? It was to rile us both up."

"And it worked…" Riku looked at his right hand, sighing at himself. "Sorry, for letting the darkness come out." Kairi patted his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as she gave him a gentle smile.

"If I wasn't one of the Seven Hearts or new Lights, likely would've shot some dark fire at him myself." Kairi jokes, earning a small laugh from Riku. "So… We gotta visit the Sleeping worlds?" Kairi asked the table, with Leon nodding, picking up the map Kairi gave the group after things calmed down.

"I don't think any of our ships can read this…" Leon started, hand lightly hitting the paper. "Don't even think Cid's computer can translate this."

"Yep, it can't, not with Tron out of commission and Data-Sora busted up. Yesh, that hooded fella did some work." Cid sighed, continuing typing into the computer. "But found somethin' that's interesting." He walked to the table and slammed the paper he printed out earlier. "Tron and the Data Kid found a new world."

"Is it the world that _jerk _came from?" Yuffie huffed, with Arieth giving her a knowing look, making the ninja sit back down. "He insulted me! ME! I helped that kid when he had clown shoes. Even called him cute!" Yuffie mumbled curses to herself once more, but the air went cold. "...What? You guys called him Sora. What else am I supposed to think here?"

"That's _not _Sora," Riku said harshly, glaring at Yuffie. The ninja gulped at the intensity of his glare. "He doesn't talk like that. He doesn't belittle his friends. That is NOT our Sora. End of story." He sat back down and clenched his head, taking a shaky breath before pinching his forehead.

"You guys did fight four versions of the same man at one point, right?" Leon asked, with Kairi nodding. She pondered the thought, that being a good point. While they came from the same man, Ansem wasn't Master Xehanort. Neither was Young Xehanort or Xemnas. Kairi, in particular, remembers Xemmas, having this air of respect for Riku and Sora. While Master Xehanort was just a ruthless old man wanting power when she clashed against him with Sora at her side.

"...That is a good point." Riku answered Leon, breaking Kairi from her thoughts. "Ansem… As much as I _hated _him, he… He helped me understand the darkness we both shared." He covered his heart, eyes closed. He said nothing as he opened them once more and leaned forward, eyes drifting to Kairi.

"So that was another Sora then? It makes no sense though, his heart didn't make another Nobody and Heartless. I would have felt that." Kairi _felt _the new connections being made when Sora used Ansem's Keyblade on himself, feeling the first sparks of Namine and Roxas' hearts being forged. She shivered at remembering the moment, knowing now how they are both very different than her and Sora.

Riku picked up the paper Cid put down, eyes going wide upon seeing the image. "Wait… I saw this place, in my dreams." Everyone turned toward Riku, the Keyblade Master standing up as he spoke. "Sora is _here _but I don't think we…"

"No, we can't see him yet, we need to find the rest of his heart," Kairi finished, Riku giving a confused look. "He is a jerk, but the hooded guy talked to me before I woke up." Kairi held up the Sleeping Worlds map. "He told me, Sora's heart is fractured, like… What happened after Xehanort killed me…" Kairi felt her hands tremble before shaking it off, patting her cheeks and puffing them out. "We need to visit these worlds and find Sora's heart."

"Easier said than done lass," Cid commented, turning toward the group from his desk chair. "None of my ships can read that fancy map of yours." Kairi tapped her chin, eyes narrowing as she went into thought. _Maybe… Our Keyblades? _She looked at her right hand, summoning Destiny's Embrace. "Yeah… That might work kiddo, but won't you and Riku get lost?"

"That's a fair point, Sora and I were separated when we took the Mark of Mastery. And who is to say _that _man doesn't intend that for us too?" Riku waved his hand, emphasizing his point. "I would say 'I can go alone', but… Don't think that's a good idea."

"Y-You want me to join you?" Kairi asked dumbfounded, with Riku grinning. "I mean, I was going to come regardless, but usually you and Sora do that adventure thing without me." Riku's grin faltered before it came back and formed a genuine smile.

"While he's not with us right now, his spirit is. The three of us are finally seeing the worlds together, isn't that great?" Riku said with a bright simile, with Kairi giggling. "What?"

"You… You do a bad Sora, you know that?" Kairi fought hard not to laugh. Riku simply sighed and shook his head, leaning back in his chair as the group around him shared similar smiles or giggles.

* * *

As everyone was talking in Merlin's House, a somber figure of Master Sora just sat on a nearby roof, sea salt ice cream in hand. Letting his hood lose, he enjoyed letting his face breathe the scents of the town. _I can remember how my first adventure started… Boy, did this place change. _He took another lick from his ice cream, his face wincing. _Guess Scrouge never found a good formula. _Rather than throwing the treat out, he just let it lay limp in his right hand, it's blue liquid beginning to melt.

"You know, even though I like messing with the kids, that was pretty harsh," Luxu commented, sitting next to Master Sora with his arms folded, a smirk almost painted on his face. Master Sora's face formed a weak smile, before letting out a tired sigh. While he knew what the man looked like in this worldline, which was a black coat and little else, seeing Luxu donning his old black and grey uniform from the Radiant Garden days made Master Sora smirk inwardly. _The red scarf works, surprisingly. _

"Well, they need motivation and better I make them hate me than feel hesitation when we fight again, later on, you know?" Master Sora commented, with Luxu nodding in agreement. "But the _fire _the Princess's eyes when I insulted Riku… Good to see she has that spunk."

Luxu rolled his eye and looked toward the warm sunrise over them. "Gotta say though boss, didn't expect you to control heartless like that. Remember the lessons but… It's more impressive than the old coot." Master Sora made a bitter smile, looking at his right hand and letting his eyes shine a dark red.

"Vanitas has power over the Unversed but they really are just another form of Heartless, so…" He clenched his hand, faint darkness emitting from it. "Use a little magic, a little darkness, and boom! Heartless at your command." He wiggled his fingers all mystic like, causing Luxu to scoff in response. "Come on, you got a kick out of seeing level-ten heartless running around. Good target practice for later, champ."

"That Ninja was good practice." Luxu grinned, making a single finger gun and shooting Merlin's House. "Bet she's pissed off at us." Master Sora let out a hearty laugh, slapping his knee.

"Yeah, Yuffie was like that in my Worldline too," He wiped a single tear off and flicked it away. "Anyway, best we head to the first world on our 'friends' exciting quest, huh?" Luxu was going to say something but his eye caught something, causing Master Sora to look in his direction. It was of a black-cloaked figure, walking back toward the lab slowly, hunched over and almost looking as if they were in pain. "...You didn't give a black coat to anyone else, did you boss?"

"No… I didn't." Master Sora frowned, not liking where his mind was going. "You move on ahead, will catch up. How much do you want to bet that's Ava?" Luxu's eye went wide before it narrowed. "Just asking is all."

"...Better meet up soon, Sora." Luxu said darkly, opening a Corridor of Darkness and leaving without his master. Master Sora threw up his hood and hopped down, following the cloaked figure. He kept his distance, thankful that his own cloak masked footsteps. He leaned behind a nearby wall, seeing the figure stop and fall to their knees. Their hood flung back and… She, considering the figure had long red hair. Master Sora couldn't make out any other features, but he _knew _only one person had that hair color and style.

He carefully walked toward her, the woman still hunched over and out of breath. He knelt down beside her, holding out his hand. "Hey, you alright?" Master Sora asked, but he got no response, just odd sobbing. "...I'm not here to hurt you." He assured her, the figure turning around and wiping her face. Master Sora's eyes went wide, shocked how on the money he was with Luxu. _He owes me some Elixir's later. _"You know what your name is?" He asked, taking off his hood to show her his scarred face and caring blue eyes.

Cautious green eyes looked up toward him, wide as could be. "M-Master… You…" She threw herself on to him, hugging Master Sora tight. He awkwardly hugged her back, feeling something was wrong. As if she realized something, Ava harshly jumped back, summoning her keyblade and pointing it as Master Sora. It's colorful almost cloud-like colors contrasted with the killing intent present in her harsh green eyes. "You… You lied to us all! Made us… Fight one another! How could you!?"

"Okay, this isn't _exactly _the best place to explain myself, but I had a reason for my actions," Master Sora started, Ava still standing guard and never moving from her spot. "I needed to come into this worldline and sadly, that ended up causing a lot of… Uh, challenges, for you and the others."

"_Challenges?_" She spat out, her soft voice betraying the utter rage barely contained within it. It was like a kitten roaring at a lion. "Luxu and I nearly killed each other over the _lies _you taught us! My friends… No, my _family _turned against each other because of you. And you want me to listen to your lies again?" _She has a point. _Master Sora figured, sighing at himself and rubbing his neck in slight shame.

"...Are you done pointing your key at me?" Master Sora asked gently, thin line on his face. Ava stood guard before lowering her blade. "Okay, good." He started pacing, tapping his chin in thought. "Look, we are in a new Worldline and you…"

"I… I know where I am, I lived here for… I don't know how long." Ava admitted, rubbing her throbbing head. "They… Experimented on me, I think." Master Sora felt the world pause, protective rage coming over him.

"_**They did what to you?**_" Master Sora nearly roared, his voice turning into a strange blend of his own and Vanitas. Ava backed up, eyes in fear recalling this side of her teacher coming out that _one _time. Realizing her fear, he patted his cheeks and took a breath. "S-Sorry, but what do you mean 'experiments', Ava?"

"So, you are the ones that summoned those heartless." Master Sora and Ava turned toward the voice, that being of a pink-haired warrior with her gunblade pointed square at Master Sora. He threw up his hood and carefully marched forward. "Come with me and face judgment."

"Ooooor, you could let us go and we won't bother your world anymore?" Master Sora pleaded, his voice innocent as could be. The warrior just fired a magic blast inches away from his face. "...I take that as a no, huh…"

"Lightning, that's my name criminal." Lightning spoke, holding her blade like a melee weapon and entering battle stance. "You, did he hurt you?" She spoke to Ava, the woman looking between Master Sora and Lightning. _She's going to side with her, huh? _Master Sora completely expected his student to turn on him, as why _shouldn't _she? But his shock was evident when Ava shot a powerful Stopza at Lightning, pinning the warrior in place. She then jumped in the air, transformed her keyblade into a whip, wrapping Lightning up before using her strength to send the warrior flying into a nearby wall. Master Sora simply blinked as Ava retracted her weapon into its keyblade form, flower petals wrapping around it.

"Don't… Make me regret joining you, my teacher." Ava said cautiously, walking toward him and gesturing him to make a path.

"Noted, oh student of mine." He ruffled her hair, causing her to pout annoyedly. "But I gotta get you some new clothes, the black get-up is my thing."

"Yeah, kinda hate these clothes myself," Ava admitted, feeling a lot of added weight from them. Master Sora simply opened a corridor, alarming Ava. "Wait, I thought you taught us darkness was…"

"You and the others need new lessons, darkness _and _light are needed," Master Sora ensured, making a mock bow for Ava. "After you, milady." She bit her lip, fighting the urge to frown as Ava walked on ahead. Master Sora himself felt happy, thanking Kingdom Hearts itself for having all his students getting him… _For now at least._

* * *

**_Ah, the pieces are coming together. We are going to depart to our first world soon! I'm sure you will all be surprised at what world I pick as our first stop ;). But yeah, introducing Ava a lot earlier than in my other fic. There is a reason for this, which you will find out sooner than later. And no, I didn't forget about the other cast (the recompiled Organization members, Dandelions, etc), but keep an eye out for them as the narrative continues. _**


	4. The Adventure Begins

_**Hey guys, back again with another chapter! If it's been awhile, sorry about that. Life really caught up with me the past week or so and sorting out some stuff. Anyway, recommend the track 'Let the Battles Begin' from FFVII Remake for the chapter's battle scene. **_

* * *

"So, care to explain how you ended up here kid?" The booming voice of Barrett spoke, leaning on a wall with his arm and gun-arm folded. Sora tiredly looked up from his crate, dull blue eyes studying the new face and room he was currently in. It wasn't the most well-put-together, but it worked; a little bar area for drinks, a couple of rustic chairs and even a 'meeting' table, as Sora dubbed it, for likely meetings or whatever. Barrett's rugged features softened seeing Sora's downcast expression, and despite how impressive his tall stature was, looking like a mirror to Herc in some ways, Sora just couldn't be phased to reflect it much this moment. "Uh… You can talk later punk, but we need…"

"I got this." Cloud finished, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder as Barrett sighed and walked off elsewhere. Sora dully watched the man sheepishly rub his large neck as Barrett left the room. Cloud pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to Sora, nothing but concern on the man's face. "You've… Seen a lot, haven't you?"

"You could say that again…" Sora mumbled, covering his face with shaking hands. "I… I feel so… _Weak _right now. As if I lost my powers… Again." Sora let his hands slide to his lap, holding his right hand out. He summoned the Kingdom Key, but it was beyond ravaged. Somehow, the weapon that _never _shown rust, damage or even scratch marks, looked beyond repair. Sora could even see faint light leaking out of the weapon. "My… My Keyblade is…"

"Hey, you don't need that," Tifa interrupted Sora, pulling the boy into a hug. Cloud backed away, simply putting a hand on Sora's shoulder in support. "If you are thinking 'I died', then I don't think that's the case Sora." Sora let out faint sniffles as if he was crying. Tifa turned toward Cloud, the latter nodding at a silent thought and walking toward the bar. He got some water from the tap and walked back over to the two. Tifa released Sora from her hug and Cloud passed him the water. Sora wiped his watery eyes and slugged down the somewhat lukewarm liquid.

"But… I went down the forbidden path, just to save Kairi," Sora began, holding the water glass with two hands for support. Cloud and Tifa gently guided Sora to the meeting table, the two sitting right next to him as he spoke. "After I vanished, I… Woke up in the world of sky and sea, with no one around." Sora's eyes looked up, the dullness replaced with a twinge of anger. "I… I have never been alone. All my life, I've been around friends or family. But for those… I don't even know HOW long, I was alone." Sora closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I never felt so angry before."

"I know the feeling, Sora," Cloud said, causing Sora to look toward him. "When my homeworld was lost to the darkness, I was so lost in revenge that I ended up losing myself. You both saw that clearly." Tifa nodded, affectionately rubbing Cloud's shoulder and giving a faint smile. "So you gave up your life, for the one you love?"

Sora nodded, taking a long sip from his water. Tifa mouthed 'aww' before Cloud elbowed her, causing her to collect herself with a cough. "Well, while Mr. Grumpy here finds that weak, I find it heroic." She pinched Sora's cheek, causing him to pout in annoyance. "But until we find you a way back home, you're more than welcome to stay with us in the 'New' Seventh Heaven."

Sora tilted his head in slight confusion, but Cloud smiled, folding his arms as he spoke next. "It's the bar Tifa ran back in our homeworld. You did a pretty good job rebuilding it." Tifa batted her hand playfully as she got up. Sora watched her head over to the bar, picking up a phone from a nearby receiver and speaking to someone.

Simply looking between her and Cloud, Sora was surprised at his friend's new looks. Cloud looked a lot more happy than anything, having a light purple shirt and somewhat baggy black pants. Meanwhile, Tifa sported a skirt with combat shorts and a white crop-top. Cloud caught Sora looking himself and Tifa over, making a small smile and shaking his head. "This is what we looked like on Midgar, Sora. I guess this world had an effect on us or something."

"Tifa said that I'm not dead if I'm here with you guys. What does that mean?" Sora asked, waving his hand around as some strength returned to him. Cloud rubbed his chin in thought, before dully shrugging his shoulders. "...That doesn't answer much."

"Well I got no answers for you," Cloud replied right back, thin line present on his face. "Besides, we have Yozora and his men to deal with." Sora sprang up hearing that name, weakened Keyblade summoning to his right hand. "...Take it you aren't a fan of him either?"

"The guy tried killing me!" Sora blinked, rubbing his neck sheepishly before shaking his head. "Well… He tried killing me _again_! I don't know what his deal is. Trying to save someone by killing them… That makes no sense."

Tifa walked over to the two of them, coffee mugs in hand. "Drink up boys, fresh coffee for our daily patrol coming up." Cloud took his cup and took a large swung. Sora simply used the heat of the mug to warm up his clammy hands. "And that guy actually has been messing with us too. I think… Someone is tricking him to attack the heroes in this city."

"...Heroes?" Sora asked in confusion, with Tifa nodding. She took her own mug and sipped gently before putting it on the table. She leaned forward and her red eyes narrowed.

"Cloud, Barrett, and I… And now you." She waved her hand as she continued, "And I'm aware of others like us in this city too, just got off the phone with our contact. He spotted a strange masked red-haired woman fighting heartless." She turned toward Cloud, causing him to sigh. "Mind training Sora for a bit while I stock up on supplies hun?"

"Sure thing, just make sure Barrett has enough ammo. He was a bit too gun-happy earlier." Cloud smirked, causing Tifa to giggle and kiss his cheek as she went off. He smiled as she ran off into a hallway, with Sora forming a dumb smile on his face. Cloud looked at him and mouthed 'what' with Sora just smiling. Cloud simply got up and gestured Sora to follow him, with the two going down another hallway.

The hallway was drab and dark, with faint neon lights keeping the pathway lit. Sora simply summoned his keyblade, looking over how battle-scarred it still was. _At least it looks a little better than earlier. _He figured, but seeing the faint light emitting from the weapon caused the Keyblade Wielder to gulp in worry. Eventually, the two entered a small arena but the basketball hoops made it look more like a playground more than anything else.

Cloud stood in the arena's center, Buster Sword in hand and body in battle position. Sora walked up to Cloud and with his keyblade in hand, he stood on-guard with two hands on his fabled blade. "Wait…" Cloud jabbed his weapon into the ground, walking toward Sora and holding out his hand. Sora looked down at his keyblade, sighing and passing it to Cloud. The warrior held the weapon in his hands for a split second before it was right back in Sora's hands. "...You need to use more than your key-sword."

"It's 'Keyblade' and why? I've always used it to fight." Sora asked, feeling annoyed he knew why Cloud was suggesting this. Cloud walked to the weapon's rack nearby and took out a silver sword, using a cloth to dust off any scruffs before passing it to Sora. He took the weapon, it feeling oddly heavy in his gloved hands.

"Cause your weapon is going to break if you keep using it and crafting materials are sparse here." Cloud entered his battle stance again, with Sora using a one-handed style to use his new blade. Sora charged into Cloud, using a weak strike with his blade, but Cloud effortlessly blocked it with his massive Buster Sword. Sora slid back from the impact, trying his usual three-hit combo with his new blade. But that did little to stagger Cloud at all. "Use your body to fight, not just your weapon."

Sora jumped back, going back to a one-handed style and landing a punch with his left hand. Cloud took the hit, staggering slightly as Sora followed it up with a wide swing with his blade. Cloud flipped backward and avoided the attack, his face grinning at Sora. He grinned back, and the two continued sparring like this for the next ten minutes. While using a regular sword wasn't as organic, to say the least, compared to using his Kingdom Key, Sora felt pleased he was able to hold his own against Cloud.

Memories of his bout against the Ex-SOLDER warrior as a kid playing in his mind, bearly able to keep up with him. But Sora seeing he could hold his own against a warrior like Cloud… _I'm not weak, I can fight. _"Great work Sora," Cloud spoke after the fight ended, both drenched in sweat and having heavy breaths. "But your blade can use Materia with that weapon." Cloud tucked into one of his many pockets, taking out two colored orbs. He gave Sora a red and yellow one, then pointed to Sora's weapon. "Try putting them into your sword."

Sora complied and the blade light up as if it powered up or something. "Woah, this feels… Stronger now." Cloud turned his weapon around, showing Sora eight colored orbs on his Buster Sword. "You got a lot of them, huh?"

"Yeah, they are very useful. I gave you Thunder and Fire spells. And they are pretty high level-versions too, but I know you can handle it," Cloud smirked, with Sora lugging his blade over his shoulder. "I'll give you something to hold your weapon, but make sure you have some hi-potions on you. The Heartless in this city is pretty strong."

Sora nodded as Cloud went off to get a scabbard for him. He looked down at his weapon and frowned, surprised his keyblade was so… _Weak. _Sora closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _...I paid the price and fate only let me use the Keyblade to fend off Yozora, huh? _Sora bit his lip, gripping his sword tight. "I won't lose to you again, just you wait."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Radiant Garden, Kairi and Riku were walking around the shopping district and getting supplies for the adventure aheads. Despite the gravity of everything, Kairi bopped with each step, a warm smile on her lips as she lugged her napsack. _My first real adventure! _She dreamt about seeing the other worlds, almost more so than Riku and Sora.

Just visiting the arabian sands and hanging out with a magical genie, meeting a talking skeleton and scaring people, running around as a cute little lion cub and even turning into a literal toy; Kairi never understood how Sora just casually told her those stories. She looked toward Riku, relieved he had a calm expression on his tired face.

"You think twenty high potions will be enough, Kairi?" Riku asked seriously, with Kairi nodding in response. Riku sighed and looked over his munny pouch, opening it and a gust of dust blew into his face. He closed it and gave Kairi a dull look. "Really hope all those Elixirs were worth it, we really didn't need that many."

Kairi pouted and jabbed her finger into Riku's chest. "Hey, I'm still learning how to fight Mr. I Can Block Thousands of Lasers," Riku rolled his eyes and smirked, folding his arms amused. Kairi just continued pouting, drooping her shoulders. "...Come on, better to be prepared, right?"

He laughed softly and playfully ruffled her hair. "I know, just messing with you." Kairi fixed her hair with a comb in one of her pockets after he let go before catching up with Riku. "What world should we visit first? The map you have doesn't give much information."

Kairi took the map out and the two stopped by a nearby shop, sitting on a bench and studying the paper. "Well… Our Keyblades only showed images on here, so we can only guess." Kairi started, though she closed her eyes and focused. "I… _Do _feel a connection, a strong one, with _this_ one." She pointed toward a symbol on the map, it a circle with black wings connected by what looked like a star in the center. "Maybe one of the Seven Lights lives there. You told me Sora met three of them on his adventure."

Riku nodded and rubbed his chin. "Then that makes the world a priority then. Who knows what _he _wants with the other lights." Kairi nodded, her mind wondering what exactly _that _older Sora wanted. _He gave me the map and a way to find Sora's heart… But why? _She tried thinking it over, even after her meeting with Leon and the others, but nothing came to mind. She simply sighed and tucked the map away.

Her eyes spotted the limping body of a pink-haired woman, with Riku rushing toward her in concern. "Lightning, what happened?" He asked in concern, with Lightning giving a weak smile in insurance. Riku passed her one of the Elixirs, with Kairi mouthing 'told ya' to him. He gave her a thankful grin before turning back to Lightning. Kairi got up from her bench and walked over toward the two, holding out her hand to the woman. "Oh, this is Kairi, one of my good friends."

"Nice… To meet you," She shook Kairi's hand, with the latter feeling such _power _within her grip. "I was looking into the source of that heartless attack, and found our attackers." She stood up tall, stretching her neck as she started pacing somewhat. "He was in all black, donning a hood. I couldn't see his damn face…"

"We know who that is," Kairi interjected, frown firmly on her face. Lightning turned toward her, interest clear in her eyes. "You said attackers though, he wasn't alone?" Lightning nodded, eyes looking away from the two before her.

She closed her eyes and sighed, seemingly collecting her thoughts. "It was a young woman, not too different from you… Actually." Lightning started, eyes studying Kairi. She simply blinked, but Lighting continued speaking. "She ended up siding with him, but didn't seem too convinced with his actions."

Riku rubbed his chin, before nodding a silent thought. "We'll keep an eye out, thanks for the heads up." Lightning nodded, patting Riku's shoulder before walking off into the town. After Lightning made some distance from them, Riku turned toward Kairi and frowned. "Please don't tell me we are dealing with a future version of you too Kai."

"Now _that _would be rich," Kairi laughed bitterly, shaking her head and folding her arms. "Let's just head out soon. Maybe we will find those two on our adventure." The two nodded and stood back, keyblades summoning in their hands. Both focused magical energy into the blades before throwing them into the sky. They turned into hoverboard-looking objects, landing before them with grace. Riku then dug into his pocket, giving Kairi an armored glove. "What's this?"

Riku smirked, fitting a gauntlet on his arm and slamming his fist into it. Bright light encased him before it vanished and revealed a set of dark golden blue armor, fitting Riku like a glove. Kairi couldn't help herself but blush seeing how _cool _Riku looked at this moment. _If Sora wore that… _She shook off the mental thought, slotting that away for later. Fitting the armored glove on her right hand, she mirrored Riku and felt a surge of added weight encase her body. Opening her eyes, she clearly saw Riku, but through a slightly tinted view.

Kairi was not in form-fitting dark pink armor, with her boots turning into armored heels. "Sora would faint if he saw you in person right now," Kairi giggled at Riku's comment, the two getting on their boards and flying off into the sky. A keyhole opened up before them, giving them the heads up to fly into it. And like that, the two vanished from Radiant Garden and ventured to their first world.


End file.
